


Only Love Can Hurt Like This

by loki_dokey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_dokey/pseuds/loki_dokey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you kissed me to make me shut up, but now I'm even more angry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Love Can Hurt Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I know you kissed me to make me shut up, but now I'm even more angry" Bellamy kissing Clarke ppppllleeaaseee
> 
> #Iambellarketrash
> 
> #givemefluffandIwillprosper

When Bellamy Blake kissed Clarke Griffin in front of the River Clan leaders to shut her up, he didn’t expect such a hard slap in the face when they returned to their tent that night.

“Bellamy! _Why_ did you kiss me like that in front of my _mother_?” she snapped, slamming her bag onto the table. “I cannot _cannot_ believe you.”

“We had to pretend we were together!” Bellamy replied, annoyed. He rubbed his stinging cheek. “That’s the only way they were going to accept our alliance! It’s not my fault that they rule their land as married partners! We had to at least _act_ like we loved each other!”

 _“You didn’t have to kiss me,_ ” Clarke hissed, facing away from him whilst she rummaged through her bag. “I’m so angry at you.”

Bellamy smirked at her. “You kissed me back.”

Clarke spun around, holding her canteen and glaring at him. He could almost feel the glare boring holes into his eyes. She stalked up to him and prodded him hard in the chest.

“I.” Prod. “Did.” Prod. “Not.” Prod.

“Sure. So those lips moving against mine weren’t yours then?”

“No.”

“And that tongue that slid between my lips wasn’t yours then?”

“...No.”

Her eyes were locked with his in some kind of power-stare; he wasn’t sure what she was trying to prove. She had totally kissed him back.

“...Shut up, Bellamy.” She turned away again, stomping over to the tent door. “I hate you. I’m going to get water.”

He simply winked at her. She groaned and rolled her eyes before disappearing out of the tent and into the night.

*

“Bellamy.”

Bellamy was on the brink of being asleep when Clarke’s whisper of his name roused him to semi-consciousness.

“Bellamy.”

He shifted onto his side and grumbled a husky “what” under his breath.

“Bellamy, you know how I didn’t kiss you back earlier?”

“Mmm.”

“Well, I did.”

“Hmmm?”

“I did kiss you back.”

“Mmmknow.”

“Bellamy.”

Something poked his collar bone. He reached out to grab whatever it was and found it to be a finger. Clarke’s finger. He splayed his hand to allow her own to wrap around it, fingers slinking through his.

“Clarke,” he muttered. He still wasn’t fully awake.

“Bellamy, I want you to know that I did kiss you back earlier and that I’m an idiot for trying to lie to you.”

He shifted, eyes fluttering open. It was pitch black, so he couldn’t see her.

“What are you trying to say?” he replied, trying to grasp her point.

“What I’m trying to say is that I was angry at you because I was angry at myself for trying not to want you when I do – when I do, um...want you.”

“You want me?” This wasn’t exactly news to Bellamy. Her tongue in his mouth during the meeting had essentially given him that information. “Define want.”

He felt a movement and suddenly she was pressed up against him, her hot breath blowing on his face. He shifted again to accommodate her more comfortably, before reaching into the darkness to find her hair and stroke it.

“Bellamy.”

“Yes, Clarke.”

“I want to kiss you again.”

“Do you now?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I think we’ve chatted about it long enough, don’t you?”

Clarke didn’t reply for a moment.

“I want to know that you want me too. That the kiss wasn’t just for show. That a part of you wanted to kiss me.”

“Clarke.”

“Yes, Bellamy.”

“You’re an idiot to think otherwise.”

“Oh.”

She pressed her mouth against his and they kissed deeply, mouths moving in sync. It was far better than before, since both of them wanted it and both of them knew that. His hands explored various parts of her body, taking every opportunity he had at that moment to touch her. Her small moans into his mouth made him moan in response, and when her hands were in his hair it drove him crazy. Breaking apart to breathe, Bellamy grinned. He didn’t care if she couldn’t see.

“Clarke?”

“Yes?”

“Totally didn’t kiss you back just then. You know that, right?”

Something whacked him on the arm.

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this tiny ficlet!
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it or if you have an idea for a prompt! I am a sucker for writing AUs and fluff ;_;
> 
> Head over to my Tumblr if you want to drop me a message or leave a fic prompt there! (loki-dokey.tumblr.com)


End file.
